1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information management system for managing execution records of information processing.
2. Related Background Art
A journal acquisition system for managing journals occurred from transaction processes may be exemplified as an information management system for managing the execution records of the information processing. This type of journal acquisition system has hitherto been applied to a case of structuring a new operation in a different category of operation within a server and in operations of other server by utilizing data of backbone system. The journal acquisition system is utilized, for example, in the case of gathering some items of information of the whole company on a division-by-division basis, i.e., when extracting a necessary database from within a plurality of databases.
Further, the journals occur from transaction processes and are therefore outputted in such a sequence that their transaction processes have been finished. Namely, the journals are edited for every utility purpose in the transaction process finishing sequence and outputted to external storage devices (journal utility files) coincident with their purposes.
Herein, the transaction is generally defined as a unit of processing in updating the database. The journal is defined as a result of processing of this transaction.
The control of this journal acquisition system aims at providing the journal to a user as soon as possible.
Then, the control of the journal acquisition system is executed in a way that refers directly to a buffer (a journal acquisition buffer) on a main memory stored with the journals occurred from the transactions.
A processing method in the conventional journal acquisition system will be described referring to FIG. 1. To start with, upon an end of a transaction 5, the journal is outputted to a journal acquisition buffer 12 (S101). Then, a journal acquisition unit 1 output the journal to a journal acquisition file 13 from on the journal acquisition buffer 12 (S102). Thereafter, the outputting of the journals to the journal acquisition file 13 from on the journal acquisition buffer 12 has been finished, thereby completing the transaction 5 (S103).
On the other hand, the journal acquisition unit 1, when finishing outputting of the journals to the journal acquisition file 13 from on the journal acquisition buffer 12, outputs the journals to a journal edit unit 3 from within the journal acquisition buffer 12 (S104).
Then, the journals edit unit 3 outputs the journals outputted from the journal acquisition unit 1 to journal utility files 6, corresponding their applications (S105)
Thus, the users set the journals in a status utilizable.
Further, a flow of the journals in the conventional journal acquisition system will be explained referring to FIG. 2.
Upon an end of a transaction T1, a journal J1 is outputted to the journal acquisition buffer 12 (S201), and the journal edit unit 3 outputs the journal J1 to the journal utility file corresponding to its application (S202).
When a different transaction T2 is finished in parallel with the process that the journal J1 is outputted to the journal utility file, a different transaction J2 is outputted to the journal acquisition buffer 12 (S203). Subsequently, this different journal J2 on the journal acquisition buffer 12 waits for being edited till the process of the journal J1 is terminated in the journal edit unit 3 (S204).
A memory space on the journal acquisition buffer 12 becomes deficient due to the process as executed in S204. Then, a journal J3 outputted from a transaction T3 with its processing finished waits for an available space on the journal acquisition buffer 12 (S205).
Therefore, the journal J3 of the transaction T3 with its processing finished is not outputted to the journal acquisition buffer 12. Thus, the processing of the transaction is delayed.
In the journal acquisition system according to the prior art, as a transaction quantity and a journal quantity increase, a quantity of the journals staying on the journal acquisition buffer rises.
Namely, the process that the journal edit unit edits the journal and outputs it to the journal utility file is time-consuming, and the journal on the journal acquisition buffer comes to a status of waiting for being edited. Then, the journals occurred as results of the transactions are successively stored on the journal acquisition buffer.
The quantity of the journals that can be handled by the journal acquisition buffer is limited, and hence, if the transaction quantity increases, the memory area of the journal acquisition buffer becomes deficient.
Accordingly, when there is a large transaction quantity, the journals from the transactions come to a status of waiting for being outputted. As a result, there arises a problem that a transaction processing time elongates, and a transaction throughput of the system as a whole decreases.
Namely, the processing of the journal edit unit is a bottleneck, then the processing of the transaction has been finished, and nevertheless the journal is kept in the status of waiting for the available space on the journal acquisition buffer. This leads to a delay of the transaction processing.